The present invention relates to a technique of manufacturing a carrier member, and more particularly to a technique effective to be applied to a carrier member for electronic components for carrying electronic components such as inlets.
In a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, an adhesive resin is adhered beforehand on a thin chip, and then, the thin chip is sandwiched by electrode-mounted film substrates which are symmetrically designed and on which an antenna is formed, whereby the thin chip and the electrode of the film substrate are connected (e.g., Patent Reference 1)
Further, an inlet for an electronic tag has an antenna made of Cu film adhered onto a one face of a rectangular insulating film made of a polyimide resin film, and a semiconductor chip connected to this antenna (see Patent Reference 2).
[Patent Reference 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-217380 (FIG. 2)
[Patent Reference 2]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-355469 (FIG. 29)